


A Trip To Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Aaron Burr Isn’t A Dick, Alexander Almost Dies ( He So Stupid Sometimes), Alot of swearing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Buckle up, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fake Dating ( At One Point ), Fluff, Heavy Petting ( way later ), Homophobic Slurs, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, It’s Going To be Good, Lap Sitting, M/M, Mama Bear Hercules, Memories Are Made, Protective Thomas, Road Trip, Sleepy Times, Swearing, Sweet, Teasing, There Are Some Fights, Thomas Can Be Mean, bed sharing, fun times, i don’t write smut, just dudes being bros, no real smut, summer fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So. There they sat. A bunch of drunk and pissed college students taking a drive to Florida looking like a bunch of idiots.





	A Trip To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I have written. If it sucks my bad. Thanks for taking the time to read this!

Thomas was more than surprised when he had received a text from the one and only Angelica Schuyler. Now, a text wasn’t the big deal, but it’s contents were what was interesting. The small paragraph he received informed him that he was invited on a 15+ hour road trip all the way down to Orlando Florida. Thomas rarely hung out with people other then James, let alone the little squad Angelica oh so loved. In his confusion he asked why in God’s earth he was invited, alas all he was met with was the set time and place he was to meet the rest of the gang at to depart. It was only two hours away.

He drew out a long sigh, fingers running though his slightly tangled hair as he flipped through his options. On one hand, it was a fucking road trip to Florida. Who in their right mind would turn down an opportunity like that anyway? Maybe a crackhead.

He would look like such a dick if he told them he didn’t want to. Of course he could say he had something to do, but that is a blatant lie on his part. On the other hand, he knew Alexander would be going. The guy had been talking about it for weeks( Thomas really didn’t care) on end. It was obvious he was excited. Hell, he even posted a photo on Snapchat earlier that morning detailing what his summer would be like. ( An adorable act in Thomas’s eyes )

He supposed it made sense to take a trip now that finals were over, and the next semester didn’t start for another two months give or take anyway. It’s not like he had much to do up in his apartment anway, he could always drop by Monticello but it still didn’t beat a trip to the beach. Plus, James has gone off to visit his family and wouldn’t be back for a good two weeks at the very least. And so, with a sigh, Thomas began to pack his things.

 

An hour later, Thomas stood by his bed, bottom lip caught between perfect teeth. He was excited, despite knowing he would have to deal with Alexander, and possibly a pissed of John Laurens, he really was genuinely excited. It had been a few years since he even set foot on a beach and god knows he loves it. The best part was the travel. He would have time to do whatever the fuck he needed to get done in the next four weeks, even leaving him with almost a month off when he got back. In all aspects except one, it was a great deal.

He started to pack up his things around ten minutes after he first received the text. Teeth catch lip as he looked over his luggage. The main items filling his bags consisted of about 20 good outfits ( different pairs of shoes for all of them of course) a few shirts sleep in, his laptop, an advanced camera, his phone, an umbrella, sunscreen, a swim suit, some good alcohol for having to deal with Alexander, and a small collection of lengthy books among a few smaller things. In total he filled about four ( almost bigger than he was ) bags and two suitcases.

He knew Alexander would bitch about it, that was a given, but he couldn’t find the strength to give a fuck in the end. Honestly, only he would care about space in a car. Thomas could pack as many damn bags as he pleased so long they fit in the back seat and trunk. He was riding by himself anyway. ( or so he thought )

With a final look over of his packed items, he hoisted them over his shoulders, leaving the building whilst humming an old song, heading to meet up with the others.

 

 

 

Almost half an hour later, ( damn you traffic ) he rolled into the designated area. It was a small parking lot located around 20 minutes from his apartment, damn traffic, he guessed they decided to meet there because it was often left vacant. Save for the poor souls who slept in their cars there in the school year.

He could see four cars and not to far way from them, a cluster of people. And... a dog. It figures Laurens brought his dog. ( A beautiful Australian Shepherd with a merle blue gray and white coat ) Don’t get him wrong, he LOVED dogs, but he wasn’t sure how it would like being crammed in a car for 15 hours. He shrugged, they would be the ones dealing with it in the end.

They hadn’t seemed to take notice him quite yet from what he could tell.

He turned, smoothly backing into an empty space next to a deep navy Jeep, no doubt the Schuyler car. Taking a second so he could shut off the engine. Once out and walking, he flicked the door closed behind him, hand flipping over his shoulder to lock it as the strolled over to the others.

All heads turned to him, alerted by the loud honk his car let out as soon as it locked. Judging by the majority of them adorning looks of confusion, save for the Schuylers, they didn’t even know he was coming in the first place. In all reality, he should have know Angelica wouldn’t have told them. Honestly, she always did things like this.

By the time he reached them, Angelica had popped her head out of the crowd, wriggling away to greet the puffy hair man.

” Thomas!” She exclaimed, pulling him right into an unexpected hug as soon as she reached him, “ Glad you could make it.”

He hugged her back, glancing back at the notably silent group of people. He let go as she went to pull away, turning on her heel to face the others who looked to have accepted his presence in the time it took Angie to greet him, save for Hamilton of course.

” The fuck is he doing here?” The brunette sneered, clenching his hands to take a fist full of his hoodie sleeves.

“ I invited him.” Angelica smiled, though it was strained, and her eyes shone dangerously. A warning as it looked. Thomas has been on the receiving end of her wrath. He didn’t want to be there again. Sometimes he swears his cheek still stings.

Alexander glared at her, “Why in gods name, would you invite that asshole?” He snapped, gesturing wildly at Thomas. Alexander did have a habit of talking shit on him, it didn’t seem to matter if he was looming in front of him either. It was just like he wasn’t there in the first place.

” Well, it’s not like he had much to do over our break, right Thomas?” She asked, turning to look him directly in the eyes. Well, he shouldn’t lie.

” Well, I suppose no-“

” See! Poor Thomas would have been all alone while we were gone. I couldn’t just leave him to his own devices! He needs some excitement in his life, isn’t that right?” She was up to something, Thomas concluded. Whatever it was, he wanted to find out, but he also didn’t have the compulsion to get on her bad side right now.He nodded slowly. This felt like a trap. Hell, he knew it was a trap. But even with the sinking feeling in his chest, all he did was comply to her little show.

Alexander opened his mouth to protest, the words dying on his tounge when she shot him a threatening glare. He simply looked back down, hands clenching around his arms in a mild show of restraint. He didn’t seem to happy about the new development, having it be Thomas. Really, he looked like he was a sideways glance from ripping his own arm off. The funny this was that Thomas had yet to say anything to him and he was all ready pissed.

With that in mind, Thomas strode right past the gremlin that they called a human, going to greet the rest of group. He felt talking to him would be akin to attempting to charm a snake, whistling.

 

A hello and a handshake from Aaron Burr, a hug form Lafayette and Hercules, a not so warm hum from Laurens, and some happy chatter from the sisters. Peggy being the most out there. Even going as far as pulling him around by the arm. The one thing, or person rather, he hadn’t expected or thought of, was Maria Reynolds. He had paused when she walked up, blinking in a confused daze before regaining his short lived composure to shoot her a sweet smile. She returned it of course, but quickly ducked away to join the Schuyler Sisters.

After every one greeted, he noticed that they ( being all of the guys) started to pack their bags into the back of Lafayette’s car. He shrugged it off, and moved over to start his own. Only to hear a cheery voice pipe out, “ Thomas! What do you think you are doing?”

He looked to Gilbert, nose scrunched in confusion as he saw the man wave him over.

“ You are riding with us, oui?” He smiled, jogging over to where Thomas sat, half in the drivers car seat.

“ I’m not-“ He attempted to correct his mistake, but a voice cut him off before he finished.

” We are!” Alex budded in, popping up behind the French man with crossed arms, “ You will be in the back.” He said. A shit eating grin spreading over his pale face as he threw his hand back over his shoulder, thumb pointing at the car. It was already full. The only spots vacant being the driver and passenger seat up front.

” Where? I don’t know if you can see, but it’s full, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter, I’ll try to get out another soon although I am working on another story about this lovely couple.


End file.
